Welcome to Organization 13
by Morganx
Summary: Roxas just joined Organization 13, but with no memory of his past and doesn't even know why he's here. It's all terible till he meets Axel and then he thinks this might not be so bad.Akuroku main.Other pairings as well. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey This if my first offical acoplishment! Which I think I just spelled well enjoy!

* * *

***Roxas POV***

He lead me down the corridor. I have no idea who this guy is..... Wait....who am I....Why can't I remember anything. I stop dead in my tracks, the man turned around and looked at me and sighed.

"Hey kid, hurry up" he said his tone ice cold and emotionless. When I didn't respond he reached for me. "NO!" I screamed and started to run. He grabbed my arm. "Stop it! Let go! Your hurting me." I cried. It felt like he was going to break me arm. He slapped me across the face and finally let go, I had tears strolling down my face and fell to the floor _. _"Saix" a voice behind me said. "Must you be so hard on the kid?"When I looked to see who it was I saw a man with flaming red hair with spikes that made him look like sonic the hedgehog.

His bright green eyes staring into my icy blue ones. "I mean really" the red head said "Is it that hard for you to handle a little kid?"

The man I guessed to be Saix just growled "Shut up Axel" He barked. " Why don't you take care of him if you think it's so easy. I'm sick of new members." with that he walked away. It looked like he disappeared into the darkness but that could happen...could it?

"Mood swing, much" Axel said. I quickly looked at him almost forgetting he was there. He looked back at me.

***Axel POV***

I looked down at the kid. He was something else, sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and he looked no older than 13 maybe 14, he looked nothing like what Xemnas had describe to us at the last meeting.

_Flashback_

_We all sat in the meeting room, waiting for Xemnas. I looked around Demyx and Luxord were talking to me about something, not that I was listening. Marluxia and Larxene were sitting talking with each other, probably gossiping about the other members, god I hate them._

_Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin were talking as well GOD I don't want to even know what they were talking about. Then last Vexen and Zexion the two organization scientist, oh joy were having a chat, probably about who to experiment on next. Hopefully not me._

_This organization is just- I don't even no how to describe them, their nobodies that's the only way to describe them. _

_Finally Xemnas decided to show up along with his pet Saix. 'Great another speech about Kingdom Hearts oh joy' I thought. He then said_

" _We will be having a new member, He is the key in our plans to complete kingdom hearts. He has many powers unknown at the moment so try not to kill him" 'I was surprised was this guy really that powerful if Xemnas said he was the key to our plans, which I haven't even been told yet, I mean we want to get our hearts back that I know I just wonder what else our "leader" had planned.'I thought. Then of course Marluxia had to say something. "I get that this guy has powers but what makes him so special to our plans and why do we need anymore member when you have the amazing Marluxia on your side?" He said. "Narcissistic bitch" I muttered. I heard Zexion mutter something as well I'm guessing he heard me. "Well Marluxia to answer your question" Xemnas started. _

"_He has a keyblade"_

_End Flashback_

He was scared that was for sure. I knelt down in front of him. I don't think Saix did anything, but grab him nevertheless I tried not getting to close.

"Hi I'm Axel" I said. Then reached out to touch him and he started to scramble away. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you" I was surprised that he thought that, hes just was probably scared.... wait what am I thinking I'm acting like I actually care- god whats wrong with me- But something about him I don't know what it is. Oh well Saix did tell me to look after him. I bet Saix is another reason the kid's so scared.

Snapping back into reality I looked back at the kid. "Oh I get it, your scared because of Saix, don't worry about him he just a stupid dog with anger issues"I told him.

He smiled at this.'Heh Saix said this was hard dealing with new members are easy' I thought. "Now, come on there's no reason to be scared." I said

"Who are you?"He asked. That was the first time I heard him talk, besides the screaming I heard earlier. His voice was so light, so angelic. "The names Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Um sure?" He said. "Where am I? What is this place?" I sighed Xemnas said this kid was really important I wonder if I should tell him- Bah. "I'm not the right person to tell you that. So I will take you to our leader and he can explain that to you."I told him. He nodded. "Come on then."I reached out my hand to him and was hesitant, but toke it. I lead him down the corridor to the meeting room. He was quiet the whole time. When we arrived, before I opened the door, I asked him "What's your name?"

"Roxas"He said.

'Roxas' I thought 'Wow'

* * *

So... What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please


	2. Chapter 2 Srry it's short busy

**Roxas POV**

**'**He lead me down the hall......This guy.... He's totally different from the other one, something about him makes me feel......safe.'I thought as we approached a tall door.

"Well.... here we are!"He exclaimed. "This is as far as I go, I'll see you later" I was a little more nervous now. I was hesitant, but slowly entered the room. It was HUGE. In the center of the room their was a desk and someone else sitting behind it....

He had tan skin and what looked to be silver hair he just looked at me. His amber eyes stared me down it felt like he was looking right through me analyzing me with my every move,every breath. Again I was petrified but continued walking toward his desk.

"Welcome" He said, his voice deep and cold, "I am Xemnas, leader of Organization 13"

"Organization 13?"I asked, confused but curious at the same time. He just looked at me, I was beginning to hate his stare.

"Yes. Organization 13"Xemnas said, "A group of nobodies who are trying to find Kingdom Hearts"

"Nobodies......Kingdom Hearts? What are you talking about!?" I asked totally confused. He sighed and said " A nobody is what is left behind by those who hearts have been consumed by heartless and Organization 13 is a group of a type of nobodies who are working to make Kingdom Hearts which is a way for us to get our hearts back."

"What?"I said. He knew I understood, I knew I understood it's just was a lot to take in. "You are here to help us reach our goal." He told me, "And in return you will get your heart back and also......The thing you want most...... your Memory."

**Axel's POV**

_2 hours later........_

We were all sitting in the meeting room, everyone was silent staring at the kid sitting in the 13th chair. He looked so out of place, Light blonde hair and icy blue eyes now wearing the Organization cloak.

"This is Number XIII, Roxas, The Key of Destiny." Xemnas said. We all just stared at him unphased by his presence, except for Marluxia who was just smiling. 'Marluxia' I thought 'What's he smiling about?'

"Axel."My 'Superior' said. "I'm putting him in your care for the time being."With that he got up and left.

"What?!" Just about half of the Organization screamed, me included I mean come on really!

"What?"Marluxia asked "Why would he put the boy in your care Axel,I mean you aren't the best with kids."

"Yea, like that one time were you chased those kids for 3 miles cause they just looked at you." Larxene added. Marluxia walked up to Roxas "Hey there kiddo how about we ditch old flame head over there and you can come hang with me." Marluxia said in a sly voice. God, that guy makes me so mad I could kill him.

Roxas just stared at Marluxia with a disgusted look on his face. I really couldn't blame him, how would you feel in a guy with pink hair and one on the deepest voices ever asked you to come hang out with him? A little scared I would think.

" That won't be necessary Marluxia." I said. "Come on Kid."

**Roxas POV**

This guy-I mean Marluxia is really weird. "OK"I told Axel, right know he seems like the safest one to be around. I looked around this weird room. It had thirteen chairs that were high up around the room.

"Hey Axel"I said. "Yeah?" "Where's the ceiling?" Most everyone in the room laughed except a blue haired kid and a big guy with orange hair.

"Shut up!" Axel yelled. "Come on Roxas." I followed. These people are strange, but that guy- Xemnas- said that I could get my memories back. I don't even know if Roxas is my name. Argh!

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Axel asked. "Y-Yeah"I responded. Axel scratched the back of his head. "Umm. Here's your room, my room is just next door so give me a yell if you need anything" Axel told me before exiting my room. After Axel left I couldn't take it I broke down and cried, Axel said that I don't have emotions but I cried and cried till I finally fell asleep.


End file.
